in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories - Locked Room Boss Hunt: Rampage of the Retro Rebels
Plot Starcade has had enough of Re-Peat Boss' constant plans to destroy the Locked Room gang, so she calls on the Retro Rebels to confront the villain once and for all. Re-Peat Boss may have his robots, but even those might not be enough to stop Starcade and her Retro Rebels. Villains, you must get that gamer girl and her group of grotesque gangsters! Cast * Starcade (Boss) * The Retro Rebels ** Test Subject Blue ** Viking ** Pink Angel ** Licorice ** Smokey Bacon ** Owl ** Fat Cat ** Hot Air ** Warlock * Re-Peat Boss * Captain Blowhole * Electra * Blade * Necrola * Infinite Story It's a sunny day in Echo Creek, and everyone is doing their daily activities happily and merrily. Well, except for our despised moss villain Re-Peat Boss who has been defeated recently yet again. * Re-Peat Boss: Curse those fools! I have been defeated once again! Well, no matter, this new robot may take weeks or even months to complete, but once it's complete, it's Doomsday for them all! *runs out of bolts and screws* ''Dang it, I'm out of bolts and nuts! I need to get to the hardware store to get more, let me just put on this trusty disguise. ''Re-Peat Boss goes to his closet of costumes, but before he can put on a costume, someone familiar shows up. It's Starcade! * Re-Peat Boss: Who's there? * Starcade: Hey there, Re-Peat Boss. So I see you're still trying to come up with plans to defeat us? * Re-Peat Boss: That's none of your business! * Starcade: Well, it is now. And I'm here to put an end to your days of villainy. * Re-Peat Boss: Do you think you stand a chance against me alone? * Starcade: I'd never beat anyone that way. In fact, I brought a surprise for you. Say hello to my little friends! * Re-Peat Boss: Did you just say "friends"? All of a sudden, the ceiling crashes and Starcade's team of Retro Rebels appears. * Test Subject Blue: So this is the Re-Peat Boss you've been telling us about? * Starcade: Yes, Blue. We're stopping him once and for all. * Re-Peat Boss: This is crazy! What is going on in here? * Pink Angel: Stand down, you puny monster! * Re-Peat Boss: Hey! * Fat Cat: MEOW! * Owl: Oh, Fat Cat hates you too. * Hot Air: Me too. * Viking: Let's get him! The Retro Rebels march closer towards a defenseless Re-Peat Boss. * Re-Peat Boss: No, stop! You can't do this! I'm too young to die! * Starcade: We didn't say anything about killing you. We just wanted to stop you from constantly messing with us, the Locked Room gang. * Re-Peat Boss: What?! (This is not good, I need help!) Re-Peat Boss presses a red button, sending a distress signal to the other villains. Test Subject Blue then tosses Re-Peat Boss high in the air with his prototype suit's super strength, before Viking clobbers Re-Peat Boss into an open freezing tank from An Unpeasant Surprise. Fat Cat closes the freezing tank, and Owl activates the freezing tank. * Re-Peat Boss: Gah, not again! * Starcade: We got you now! * Re-Peat Boss: You think it's all over for me? Hah, you're too late on that! The other villains are coming, I'm sure they'll help! Re-Peat Boss becomes frozen seconds later. * Starcade: Quick, turn off the distress signal! Owl flies to the button, presses it again and deactivates the distress signal. * Owl: Close one. * Test Subject Blue: What's next? * Starcade: Let's get rid of all of his blueprints first. Next...*gives orders to the Retro Rebels* * Test Subject Blue: Yes, Starcade. We shall get started right away. The Retro Rebels get to work in destroying Re-Peat Boss' works. Meanwhile, in Captain Blowhole's underwater base, Captain Blowhole receives the distress signal. * Captain Blowhole: Someone's in trouble, and it's Re-Peat Boss? This is serious, I must get to his lair at once! Minutes later, Captain Blowhole and his electric dolphins are on their way to Re-Peat Boss's base. On their way, they encounter Electra & Blade. * Electra: Let me guess, you're coming to help Re-Peat Boss too?'' '' * Captain Blowhole: Yes. I don't exactly know what's happening, but I have to help a fellow villain. * Blade: We're heading to his lair too! The villains arrive outside Re-Peat Boss's lair. * Captain Blowhole: I wonder what happened. Huh? *''finds a streak of purple hair outside Re-Peat Boss's lair door* How did that get here? * Blade: Purple hair... I think I've seen that before... * Electra: I'd have to make a DNA test to confirm it, but I think it's the girl who tried to hack into Fake Fork's Fortress. Her name is Starcade. * Captain Blowhole: Yes, I remember that annoying hacker! How did she even get into the lair though? * Blade: Maybe this lair isn't as well defended as Fake Fork's Fortress was? * Electra: Whatever happened, we'll have to stop her, and fast. * Infinite: Even though she broke in, I'm not worried. Where you guys see fear, I see ''opportunity. * Necrola: What do you mean? * Infinite: Starcade is in our territory now. We have the opportunity to send everyone here against her. * Captain Blowhole: Let's see how formidable she truly is. Captain Blowhole calls out on two electric dolphins to enter the lair. Seconds later, the villains see the dolphins flying in the air. *Infinite: Hmm... Looks like we need some more forces here. *Necrola: When should we ourselves butt in? *Captain Blowhole: Let's go in together! *Blade: Got it! Let's cut that Starcade down to size! *Captain Blowhole: Let's take her down! The villains enter Re-Peat Boss's lair, only to be stopped by Test Subject Blue. * Test Subject Blue: Halt! Who goes there? * Electra: *looks at Test Subject Blue directly to the eyes, with an intimidating expression* Who wants to know? * Test Subject Blue: Clear the area, lackeys. This is out of bounds to bad guys like you! * Blade: You're telling us to leave? I guess you have no idea who we are! * Electra: Yeah. I think it's time we show this guy what we can do. * Blade: Yeah, time to cut him down into size! * Test Subject Blue: Any enemy of Starcade is an enemy of the Retro Rebels. Prepare to be enzyme'd! Test Subject Blue fires proton bullets at a rapid rate from his proton cannon at the villains. Electra creates an electric forcefield, protecting the villains from the proton bullets. * Electra: You're no match for my superior intellect! Blade, show him what you've got! * Blade: My pleasure! Blade shoots several cutting blades at Test Subject Blue, who easily swats them away with his prototype suit. * Test Subject Blue: C'mon, can't you do any better than that? * Electra: Want somethin better! Electra creates an electric shockwave, that heavily damages everything in it's way. * Test Subject Blue: Electricity is useless against my armor, it's made of metal! Don't you know metals conduct electricity, dear Electra? *runs towards Electra and rams her with his prototype suit* (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Locked Room Boss Hunt